The commercial truck market is moving towards an increase in overall vehicle weight, which is due in part to the increase in weight of the motor and equipment. The increase in overall vehicle weight requires a tire capable of handling the additional loading. Thus, a tire with improved crown durability and increased load carrying capacity is desired.